This invention relates to a motorcycle of the sitting type, otherwise known as a motor scooter and, particularly, to an organization thereof that enables the provision of a storage compartment of increased capacity.
Motorcycles of the sitting type provided with a storage compartment are well known, such apparatus being described in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. Sho 60-154964 Official Bulletin and in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. Sho 61-201987 Official Bulletin. Such motorcycles have certain attendant problems explainable by the fact that in recent years, it is obligatory for the rider of a motorcycle to wear a helmet when he rides, even though the motorcycle may be of small displacement and, therefore, of small physical size. In conventional motorcycles of this type therefore the storage is provided under the rider's seat, and further, the power unit is vertically swingably provided under the storage compartment. It is, therefore, necessary to provide sufficient space under the storage compartment to allow the power unit to swing. This results in the problem that the capacity of the storage compartment must accordingly be restricted. This restriction is particularly acute when it is desired that the seat be located in a low position on the vehicle in order to lower the center of gravity of the vehicle.
Moreover, if a storage compartment of increased capacity is provided simply under the seat in an ordinary scooter type vehicle, it raises the problem that the seating position becomes high. Consequently, if a compartment capable of storing a helmet or the like is to be insured, it is impossible to store another relatively large article with the helmet.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to solve the aforementioned problems and to provide a motorcycle of the sitting type having a storage compartment of large capacity as, for example, a capacity sufficiently large to permit storage of at least one article, such as a helmet, or the like, and yet to enable the vehicle to have a low center of gravity.